Italy
by EmmerM
Summary: Arthur's trying his best to forget about the architect. But how can he forget the only person that riddled their way into his heart without even knowing. Has he got the strength to know he's just half of a whole, but too stubborn to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Italy were bare. It seemed that a carnival attracted everyone. Arthur strolled down the stone street with his hands pushed too the bottom of his trouser pockets. He was unsure of where he was going or what he was doing. Since Cobb had gone back to James and Phillipa he felt lost, Cobb had always been his partner, and now he'd been thrown back into reality, alone. Eventually Arthur came across a little wine bar; it looked very modern and stylish so he decided to go in, he expected it to be quite because of the carnival but he found it was almost full. He wondered over the bar, his eyes staking over the many young women that had turned their attention to him. He smirked to himself, pulled out a bar stool and ordered a dry red wine.

A glass was sat down in front of Arthur and he grinned at the deep red, sweet liquid. Before long a hand was placed on his back, _I didn't think I'd have to wait long, _he thought smugly. As he turned his head slightly he saw a young innocent looking blonde girl, once their eyes met she looked down and blushed. "Arthur." He offered so this pretty young thing wouldn't feel rejected. Her golden eyes flickered back to his and she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm Ariadne." She chimed with a British accent, Arthurs mind flicked back to the child like architect he had worked with during the inception job.

"Can I buy you a drink, Ariadne?" She glanced around nervously and Arthur watched her confused.

"Yes please," Her worried eyes finally rested back on Arthur. She sat on the stool next to his and glanced around the bar again.

"Are you alright?" Arthur whispered in here ear.

"I think that someone is following me." she whispered back, getting as close to Arthur as possible.

"Are they here?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Please... I'd be really grateful."

Arthur led Ariadne to the hotel he was staying at and welcomed her into his room.

"Why did you come to me, in the wine bar?" Arthur asked whilst sitting on the bed.

"You looked genuine, like I could trust you. I didn't think you'd harm me." She stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Feel free to take a seat. So what did this person who was following you look like?"

"Well he was tall and wearing all black. I was waiting on the road for my taxi when he pulled up and offered a lift. I said no and he parked just up the road, watching me. Once I was in the taxi I noticed that his car was following so I ran straight to the bar and came to you." Ariadne walked to a chair and perched on the end of it.

"I'll give you a lift back home if you like." Arthur offered.

"Thank you, but I just need a lift to the airport, I've got a flight booked at ten tonight."

"Well you can stay here until then." She stood up, walked the bed and sat next to Arthur.

"Thank you for been so nice." She whispered.

"How old are you, Ariadne?"

"Nineteen, how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven." Ariadne raised her hands to his face and traced the skin under his eyes; Arthur noticed the slight frown resting on her face.

"You don't look that old, though your eyes look wise."

"You're very observant," Arthur was caught by surprise as Ariadne gently pressed her light lips against his.

This young blonde lady looked fragile, and innocent. Her lips felt like rose petals as if they weren't there. Her hands slipped from his face to Arthurs tie, she loosed it and pulled him closer.

"I feel as if I'm taking advantage." Arthur whispered as he pulled away. She smiled and lay back on the bed, beckoning him with her index finger. He considered it for a moment before diving down for another intriguing kiss.

Arthur lay on the bed, his arms behind his head, satisfied by the little woman who was laid next him, her eyes were closed and fluttering, her face was peaceful; Arthur could have stared at her all night. What Arthur didn't like was the fact that this girl reminded him of his architect, someone he refused to let into his head. This girl was the complete opposite of his brown eyed brunette, but it made him crave her again. He feared what might happen just by been in the company of his Ariadne, he almost sabotaged inception because of her. He sighed, knowing that when he dropped this blonde bombshell off at the airport he would catch a flight to Paris.

He took a deep breath and hated the fact a huge grin spread over his face as he thought about _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Inception sadly doesn't belong to me:( But i shall update this story if you liked it.. please feel free to leave your comments, good or bad :) Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur watched as Ariadne walked into the airport without a backwards glance. He had just about mustered up the will to stay away from Paris, but he could feel his body twitching as he fought off all the urges he'd hidden away.

It seemed that he was driving in circles; the scenery seemed the same at every turn he took. Arthur sighed for the hundredth time. "This is stupid." He whispered to himself as he pulled into a lay-by. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his head against the steering wheel. He sat like this for some time, until the vibration of his phone distracted him; lazily Arthur pulled his phone out of his pocket. Once again he sighed at his phone as he read the message from his mother: _Arthur darling, I hope you haven't forgotten about your father's birthday. It's been a while since we've heard from you, please get in touch. _It had been just under a year since Arthur last visited his parents, they didn't know what he did for a living, and because he had to lie to them almost every day he spent as little time around them as possible.

The sun was just peaking up in the sky; the frost that had been caught in the blades of grass was twinkling as the sun beamed off it. Arthur stood in front of his childhood house; memories were bursting out in front of his eyes and been played like old movies.

"Arthur?" A shocked voice broke through the peaceful silence.

"Mum." Arthur smiled; his mother was sprinkling bread out for the birds. She never changed. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and ran into Arthurs arms.

"I'm so glad you're here, love." Arthur looked down at his mother; she was unlike him in so many ways, blonde hair, green eyes, and a pretty face.

"I couldn't miss dad's birthday, now could I?"

* * *

><p>"I think he's gone Erin." Erin watched her son gazing intently out of the window. His face was a blank canvas but it was clear that there was something underneath.<p>

"Arthur?" Arthur blinked and looked at his parents, worry was clear on his mothers face, his father looked strangle amused.

"Sorry, I was just in a whole other world."

"Clearly... Seems as if you prefer that world, son."

"James." Erin warned. Arthur chuckled at his over protective mother.

"Are you going to make us some coffee Erin?" She sighed in defeat and wondered out into the kitchen, musing about her son's strange behaviour.

As soon as Arthur saw his mother leave the room he could see that his father was ready to pounce on him. Arthur took after his father completely, dark hair, dark eyes, tall, he found it easy to read his dad because he was just the same.

"Who is she?" Arthur frowned at the fact his father was so inquisitive.

"There is no one, dad." He lied.

"You can't lie to me Arthur, you may be able to lie to your mum but I can see straight through you. You're smitten." Arthur cringed, _smitten_, that word had the ability to make him gag.

"Dad, I am not... _smitten_." He struggled to repeat the word. James looked out of the window, a slight smile on his face.

"I won't push you, but you know I'm right." Before Arthur could argue James had left, an evil smirk had taken over his features. Arthur cursed him, _smitten _he still couldn't believe that his dad had said that, yet alone to him. His smooth interior had been corrupted, his mind was scrambled with names and brunettes and his heart was jagged. Arthur was weak, the weakest he'd ever been... and worse? He was in love.

With a poker face set in place Arthur entered the dining room. He had been dreading this since his little _conversation_ with his father. Now he had to sit with his parents for about an hour, avoiding his dad's sceptical eyes.

"Must you always wear suits?" Erin sighed when he entered. Arthur frowned and looked down at his favourite outfit, it wasn't even a suit; it was a tie, shirt and jumper.

"I bet the ladies love it." Arthur cringed again as his father winked and jiggled his eyebrows. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

><p>"So, basically that <em>Fischer <em>guy has just broken up his father's whole business, I bet it was because he was such a bastard to him." It was the familiar name Fischer that drew Arthur's attention, he had managed to flip the switch and blank out everything his parents had talked about.

"What, when did this happen!" Arthur almost leapt across the table.

"It was on the news before dinner. I really think that you should keep up in current affairs, Arthur." But Arthur was out of the room before he could even finish. _Inception had worked, they'd done it, and it actually worked. _Arthur couldn't keep the stretched grin off his face, even though it exposed the dimples he tried to hide. He pulled out his phone and dialled Cobb's number; he wasn't surprised when it rang just once. "It worked!" It wasn't the fact that he hadn't been greeted by the usual 'hello?' that made his smile fade, his eyes lose their shine or his heart stop beating momentarily.

It was the fact that he had heard Ariadne's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun... Okay so i suck at cliffhangers! Well i hoped you liked that chapter, i quite liked writing it. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_I was a little drunk when i wrote this, so please remember that! This chapter features a lot of Arthur and OC, and because of this i've bumped it up to M rating. _

_Anyway, i'm done rambaling so go on and enjoy... (hopefully!)_

* * *

><p>"It worked!" Ariadne repeated a little excitement had faded out of her voice.<p>

"Yeah... I was just ringing to tell Cobb." Arthur spoke slowly, feeling quite dumb.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it worked!" Ariadne rambled on, something Arthur had never heard from her before.

"What are you doing at Cobb's?"

"I came with Miles on Tuesday, I graduated a few weeks ago and Miles wanted me to tell him face to face."

"Oh." His voice was cold and he sounded bored. It was shortly followed by a bout of awkward silence.

"I'll put Dom on." Ariadne sounded nervous, she was sure that when she last saw Arthur he didn't hate her, something had clearly changed.

"Arthur," Cobb greeted, his voice was happy, something that his voice had lacked for a long time.

"I just thought I'd share my enthusiasm about the fact it worked." A voice that could freeze water

"I thought it would, we had a great team." Arthur scowled as he heard a small giggle coming from the architect's mouth in the background. "Why don't you come here for a while? It'd be nice to see you again."

"I couldn't intrude,"

"Arthur, I just invited you, so it's not intruding."

"I'll have to get back to you; I'm at my parents at the moment."

"Just come up for a day, it's not far from your parents."

"I'll try to come up sometime this week."

"Ariadne leaves on Wednesday so come up before then."

Arthur hung up and glared at his phone. He shoved his hand into his pocket and stroked his totem, a surge of disappointment flushed through him as he realised it was the correct weight. "Arthur?" He let go of his totem and put a fake smile on his face as his mother opened the door. "Is everything okay, darling?" Arthur nodded, lacking in enthusiasm. Blood pumped loudly through his body, he couldn't remember ever having this much emotion, the prime emotion he felt was jealously shortly followed by disappointment at the fact that Ariadne hadn't even called him to say she had graduated.

Without saying goodbye to his parents Arthur jumped in his car and made his way to the nearest club. Once he was parked outside _Hades _the classic club from his adolescence he called a hotel and booked a room, _I'm not going home tonight, especially not alone. _He told himself with a slight smirk. A young woman walked past his car with light brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a short black dress that clung to her body shamelessly, showing every curve on her body. Without noticing, Arthur's left eyebrow rose up and he smirked. He strode across the road, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Once he was inside he scanned the room, looking for the brunet that had caught his eye, she wasn't the only woman in the club that he could have had. Every woman that Arthur spotted was beautiful; it seemed that he had picked the right night to come out.

The bitter taste of pure vodka quickly washed down Arthur's throat; he was on his sixth shot but still didn't feel the effect of alcohol.

"Come on, another!" Betty shouted over the music. Arthur had managed to find the girl that had caught his eye. He held up two fingers to the bartender.

"Two more doubles!" Betty threw her head back and downed the seventh shot. Arthur watched her mouth attempting to lip read what she was trying to say but failed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside where the deafening music settled into the background.

"Tell me about yourself..." Betty said playing with her hair flirtingly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you single?" she asked biting her lip, something Arthur found _very_ sexy.

"I am."

"How is someone as hot as you single?" She asked, holding onto Arthurs forearms and leaning in slightly. Arthur closed the gap between them and their lips met, it wasn't gentle or sweet and it certainly couldn't be called chaste. Betty had clearly had a lot of experience, almost as much as the ladies-man Arthur. Her hungry tongue forced entrance into his mouth and he willingly obliged.

The bulge in Arthur's trousers grew harder and tighter as he thought about the girl he had pressed against the wall, she was totally at his mercy. He dropped his lips to her neck and held on Betty's small waist, she pushed him away, a dark glint in her eye before wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him again. Betty let out an almost inaudible moan; her lips were soft and plump, perfectly moist whereas Arthurs felt rougher like a typical man. "Arthur..." she whispered against his burning hot skin. He pulled away and looked into her melting emerald eyes.

"I'll call us a cab." He whispered back, whilst kissing her temple. He pulled out his phone and called for a taxi. Meanwhile Betty was tracing her fingers down Arthurs toned chest, his eyes filled with molten onyx, she smirked and slipped her hand into his pants, caressing his hard cock and squeezing it, he growled and pushed her against the wall, Betty slid down and unzipped his pants whilst wrapping her lips around the end of his hard, throbbing, cock. Arthurs head rolled back and he moaned at the feel of her moist tongue circling the head of his penis.

He could tell that she had clearly had a lot of practice at giving blowjobs as she knew exactly what made him squirm and fight against wanting to come. Arthur pulled her up and pressed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely, he spun her round so her back was to him and quickly lifted her dress over her bum. He raised his eyebrow, _how ironic she'd gone commando._ He pressed his cock against her entrance; she moaned and pushed herself down on him. Once he felt the hot wetness of her tight insides Arthur lost control and couldn't steady himself to tease her and go slowly, he pounded against her, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together, Betty moaned and whimpered every time he was fully inside her with such speed and power. She got wetter and wetter which meant that Arthur could enter her faster and harder, their breaths became faster and more ragged, Arthur growled and nipped and her neck, she moaned and he felt her nails dig into his hands that were holding her hips securely. "Harder!" Betty commanded, her knees were beginning to feel a little weak, her stomach was twisting and she could feel the pre-explosion coming from her feet, Arthur's hands crept down to her clit and he flicked her tender point of pleasure until he felt her withering under him. Finally he came inside her. He rested his head on her shoulder and remained inside her until their breaths returned to normal. Arthur zipped his trousers back up and pulled Betty's dress back down, he smirked as she turned to face him, her cheeks were flushed.

"I think our cab might be here." He whispered.

Arthur opened the door to the hotel room he booked earlier. Betty walked in and glanced around the room before smirking and making a face that looked like she was debating something.

"What's up?" Arthur asked closing the door behind him.

"I'm just thinking about how many places in here we could have sex..." Betty said suggestively.

"Well let's see, we have the bed- classically, the chair, the table, the shower..."

"I think we're going to be busy." She bit her lip and stepped out of her heels.

"Let's get started."

The fresh smell of the pillow was something that Arthur had grown to love after many jobs working in the extraction business; he rarely slept in his own bed. Whilst he was working on a job he liked to keep things professional, which meant no one night stands, no girls to distract him. And then Cobb went and hired Ariadne, the new architect. He wasn't fazed by it at first, she wasn't his typical type she was plain yet pretty. And yet somehow he fell in love, maybe it was because she was so gentle, so selfless. Maybe it was because she wasn't supposed to fall for her. Gradually she fought her way into every thought he had, and she didn't even know it, but worse, she didn't fall for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur." She whispers to me, she's dressed all in white, a maxi dress that makes her look tall. <em>

_"Ariadne?" I whisper back. She smiles and a small laugh bubbles out of her mouth. _

_"Come on, you're going to be late!" she exclaims pulling my hand towards the green door in front. _

_"Late for what?" I ask I hate the small frown that had embedded itself between her eyebrows. _

_"It's Monday, and I'm leaving tomorrow instead of Wednesday." She's pulling on my hand again, desperately trying to get me to go with her. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Home, but you have to come now, you can't miss me Arthur!" her shout echo's through the empty room. A black hole starts cracking the floor that's beneath her; she begins to scream but not sound comes. It's too late; the hole has swallowed her up. _

Arthur sat straight up in bed, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. He scanned the room and realised he was alone. The guest he brought back had already left, it was probably best, the morning after was always awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur turned off the engine and peered out of the window, he could only just see over the hedge into the front yard that homed children's bikes and a large paddling pool. As ashamed as he was to admit it, Arthur's heart was racing at a dangerous speed. It had been over a year since he last saw Ariadne or Cobb, although it felt like last week since they incepted Fisher's mind.

With a deep breath Arthur stepped out of the car. He walked slowly to the gate, making sure that _she _wasn't in the garden. What he did find was James and Phillipa; they had grown so much since he last saw them, they both looked so much like Mal. As he walked across the path to the door, James and Phillipa stared at him, they clearly didn't remember him even though he used to be like an uncle to them. The staring eyes that followed Arthur didn't help him calm down at all, by the time he reached the door he felt like he might start hyperventilating. He hated the fact he cared so much, he hated that his heart was racing; he hated that when the door opened all he wanted to see was Ariadne.

"Arthur!" Cobb threw his arms open for an embrace when he opened the door. Arthur smiled and hugged him back, although a year had been added to his age, Cobb had never looked better.

"It's nice to see you again, Dom." Arthur stepped inside and kept his eyes glued to Dom.

"You too, Arthur, it's been too long." He patted Arthurs arm and led him into the kitchen. Arthur did a cautionary glance around the kitchen to ensure that Ariadne wasn't there, when he found it empty his muscles relaxed and his shoulders dropped. "You're lucky you came today, Ariadne is leaving tonight." Arthur frowned, he knew that. That's why he came today, but he couldn't trace where this knowledge had come from.

"Why is she leaving early?"

"I don't know, I think she's going to her parents. It's really great news about her graduation. This reminds me, I need a private word with you later." Cobb's frowned and he seemed uptight about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when Ariadne leaves." He ended the conversation and the smile appeared back on his face. Arthur heard a bang, like a cup smashing, he looked up and saw Ariadne holding a half smashed cup.

Ariadne frowned at the mess she'd just made; only she could smash a cup on the door whilst walking through it. She heard Dom laugh and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Arthur!" She said happily with a large smile when she saw him leaning against the counter. His face held a small smile but he looked conserved, _nope, he hasn't changed_. She would have hugged him, but she remembered the phone call to well.

"Ariadne." Arthur nodded, his smile growing.

Ariadne was frowning at the floor; Arthur had never known her be clumsy before. He wanted to rush over and help her pick up the broken cup but instead he kept his place as a statue against the counter. He heard Cobb laugh, but his eyes stuck to Ariadne, the woman that never left his mind. She gave Cobb a guilty look before her eyes landed on Arthur. As soon as their eyes met Arthur's heart rate doubled and his chest ached. A small smile had crept over his lips despite his best efforts to keep it blank; he tried to fight against it.

"Arthur!" she called, a big smile spread over her face. "

Ariadne." He nodded; he couldn't stop the growing smile as her name rolled off his tongue.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sat on a small bench, Ariadne was sat in front of him at a picnic table with James sat on her knee. He observed her, how she had changed. Her hair was longer and a shade darker than he remembered. She was still tiny, although you could now tell that she had passed through adolescence unlike last time he saw her. It made Arthur feel better; he didn't feel as if he was in love with a school girl. And as always, she was wearing her signature item, a scarf. James jumped off her knee and ran into the house; Ariadne turned and watched him, a large smile on her face. Arthur dropped his eyes before he was caught looking at her, he forced himself to look at his hands whilst he twiddled his thumbs. When he felt someone sit down next to him he looked up, Ariadne had sat next to him. Arthur looked at the short distance between them, a few inches at the most.<p>

"How have you been, Arthur?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"I've been good, congratulations by the way." A genuine smile showed itself.

"Thank you," Ariadne blushed slightly. "I can't believe it's been a year since inception."

"I know me neither. It's flown by."

"After about six months I didn't think it was going to work."

"These things take time."

"You've not changed." Arthur turned to look at her, she was studying him closely.

"Would you expect me to?" Ariadne's face turned serious and she leaned closer to Arthur, he held his breath and forced himself not to touch her hand.

"Are you still doing jobs? Can I join your team?" she whispered desperately.

"No, I've stopped." Arthur leaned back and crossed his arms.

Ariadne pushed her hair back and sighed.

"I miss it, Arthur." She said quietly, like a confession. Arthur wanted to comfort her, to give her a hug and kiss her forehead or even just put a hand on her knee, but he held himself back. Only once had he ever lapsed and lost control of his body. "Do you remember when I came back to the workshop in Paris? And you showed me to Penrose steps?" Arthur nodded. "And we said that it was just-"

"Pure creation?" Arthur finished, smiling with understanding.

"When you stormed out Cobb said you'd be back, he said that reality wouldn't be enough for you anymore. I don't think he anticipated what would happen after the Fisher job."

"How do you do it? Cope with reality when you know there is _so much _more out there?"

"You've got to remember what's real. Things change, you just have to keep the memories."

"I want it back so much, it ended so quickly. I feel limited in reality, I know I can't bend structures or make impossible architecture."

"I know, after a while you will sink back into reality and it will be enough for you." Arthurs hand rested on her knee despite all his fighting to keep in on his own person, she seemed oblivious to it so he left it for a minute.

"I can't even talk to anyone about it; I daren't talk to Cobb about it because I know he'll tell me not to go back, I haven't talked to Eames. This is the first I've talked to you."

"Ariadne, if you _ever_ need to talk to anyone about this, you can just call me."

"Thank you Arthur, I've really missed you." Ariadne threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Arthur froze for a second before loosely holding her too. Ariadne was glad that Arthur didn't hate her; she thought that after the awkward phone call he did, he'd never been that cold to her before.

The hug lasted a long time. Arthur wasn't sure if she was crying or just happy to be able to talk to someone. Finally her arms slacked and she pulled away. She looked tired, Arthurs hand was about to push some hair away from her face but he dropped his hand just in time; it took ever strength he had.

"Why are you leaving early?"

"I'm going to see my parents while I'm here, then I'm going back to Paris."

"Why don't you just stay over here? You've graduated now."

"I have to get back to Paris... I have to get back to Sam." Arthur froze, a wave of jealousy spread over him.

"And Sam is?" He kept his voice light to hide the envy seeping through.

"Sam is my boyfriend."

Arthur had excused himself and gone to the bathroom. Ariadne had a boyfriend. This thought kept replaying itself through his mind. He knew that he had no right to be jealous; she didn't know that he was completely head over heels in love with her. And tonight, she was going to slip through his fingers straight into his. He took a few deep breaths and left the bathroom telling himself to act casual. He found Ariadne in the kitchen making some sandwiches. "Want some?" she asked, pointing to the bread she was buttering.

"Sure." Arthur lent on the counter near where she was.

"What do you want on it?"

"Tuna and pickle please." Ariadne pulled a face and laughed.

"That's disgusting." She laughed.

"You're disgusting." Arthur poked her arm.

"Oh, I'm so offended." Ariadne giggled sarcastically.

"Should be, what are you having?" Ariadne was quiet for a while with a small smile on her lips.

"Cheese and jam." Arthur burst out laughing and Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"_You_ want to talk about disgusting."

"Shut up, idiot." Ariadne muttered.

"Oh, you're bringing out the big guns now."

Tuna and pickle had always been Arthurs favourite, since he was about four. But cheese and Jam? He laughed at the thought. Ariadne glared at him across the table, about to take another mouthful.

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Arthur laughed again as she rolled her eyes.

"You two are like a couple of kids." Cobb commented.

"Repeat... Arthur is like a child." Ariadne looked her watch out of habit. "I think that I best go now."

"What? It's only two?" Cobb said checking his watch. Arthur's heart started beating faster and his eyes stayed glued to Ariadne just in case this was the last time he'd get to see her.

"I told my mom I'd be there for five, it takes three hours." Cobb stood with Ariadne as she walked to the door. Arthur followed shortly after.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay over, Dom." She hugged him in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome here anytime." Cobb said seriously before stepping aside for Arthur. Ariadne hugged him too.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Call me, _anytime_." He whispered back, squeezing her tightly. She kissed his cheek and let go. Arthur wanted nothing more than to hold on to her and never let go. He wanted to be with her, to protect her, love her. Ariadne opened the door and stepped outside. "Bye guys." She said quietly, and then she turned and walked away. Arthur watched her walking away, probably forever. His chest ached, he felt like a kid that had just been offered candy then had it snatched away.

Cobb shut the door and turned to Arthur, the serious expression implanted back on his face. "Arthur, I think we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Fisher was supposed to be the last job right? But Browning has found out what's happened-"

"What! How the hell has he worked that out?" Arthur shouted a little too loudly.

"I don't know, he won't tell me." Cobb pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But he is blackmailing me, he wants us to a job or he is going to tell Fisher and then he is going tokill us, e_ach and every one of us._ I need to reassemble a team and do this one job, then it's done."

"What does he want us to do?"

"Browning is broke; he's lost all his money. He has a gambling problem, but his half brother is dying, he is very rich because he inherited about 3million dollars when _his_ father died about three years. So browning wants us to plant an idea in his head."

"He wants to make his half brother leave him all the money." Arthur concluded, frowning.

"Exactly," Cobb walked into the sitting room and sat down. "I wouldn't pull you into this unless it was completely necessary, I just can't risk not doing it, for James Phillipa and even Ariadne."

"Why didn't you tell Ariadne about this?" Arthur asked leaning on the door frame.

"I'm not pulling her into this, this is dangerous Arthur." He warned.

"It's a lot more dangerous without her Dom." Cobb sighed and bit his nail.

"We can find someone else; there is no reason why we should drag her into this."

"She is already in this anyway. Besides, we _both _know that she is the best architect." Cobb considered this for a moment and breathed out sharply.

"You're right; I'll call her before she leaves her parents... Oh and Arthur? I think you're going to need your totem."


End file.
